


Guts and Glory

by AvadaGreenEyes



Series: Where Plot Bunnies Go To Die [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other, Plot Bunnies - Freeform, may be up for adoption, may not be, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvadaGreenEyes/pseuds/AvadaGreenEyes
Summary: Where my plot bunnies go to die, Marvel Cinematics edition!!as always, some of these may be up for adoption, and some may not be, but please ask before you do so.





	Guts and Glory

**Assorted Ideas, part 1**

Superhero Families -->

Nat is like Steve's baby sister: overprotective, understanding and means well. alternatively, Wanda is like Steve's kid.

Sharon and Steve should never be a thing, as long as Steve and Peggy have a history.

Edwin Jarvis and his wife totally raised Tony (Peggy too).

Peter (Parker, obvs) is basically Tony's son. because Peter is a literal Genius, he takes every class Midtown has to offer and graduates a year early. _(A/N: i find it very funny that Tom Holland says he has to wear a thong under the spidey suit, so something with that would be cute.)_

Fury & Coulson are still Handlers for the Avengers Team, and things go better.

When Tony is putting together a file on the Battle of New York, trying to clear both the Avengers and Loki's name, not only does he find out that literally no one died, but that Coulson is still alive too. A Media Battle would be _lovely_. _(A/N: I think I've read something along this line before, and I honestly can't remember if I wrote this before or_ after _I read that work, but, well.)_

 

Irondad & Spiderson -->

someone randomly breaks into the Parker's apartment. Tony insists on May and Peter moving in with him. Tony helps Peter with his homework most nights, and they do a DNA experiment for shits and giggles. They accidentally find out that Tony is Peter's biological father. It doesn't really change much, because Tony acted like his dad before this anyway. The only real difference is shared power of attorney and co-parenting between Pep, Tony and May. ( https://comeandreadawhile.tumblr.com/post/173661760441/congrats-its-a-spider-boy?is_related_post=1)

Miscellaneous -->

base a Tony-centric thing on the following quote: "If I asked you to name all the things you love, how long would it take you to name yourself?"

Civil War: re-write is from General Ross presenting the Accords on. _(A/N: i have a head canon that Civil War wouldn't have happened the way it did if Coulson and Fury were still their handlers. The movie also never addresses the Avengers actually_ reading _the damned thing.)_

to celebrate Peter's upcoming 8th birthday, May & Ben take him to the Stark Expo. Tony saves the kid - Peter - as he is fighting off the robots at the expo dressed as Iron Man. Eight years later Tony Stark shows up in Peter's apartment in Queens to take him to Germany to fight in the Civil war. __the Expo Incident occurred in 2010, during IM2. In Flushing, NY__

 

 

 


End file.
